


Any Day Now

by tiny_white_hats



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_white_hats/pseuds/tiny_white_hats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy wants Tara to get over Willow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Day Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyjenni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/gifts).



> Written for [](http://shinyjenni.livejournal.com/profile)[**shinyjenni**](http://shinyjenni.livejournal.com/) or the[ 2012 Fandom Stocking](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org) on Dreamwidth. Happy holidays, Shinyjenni, and I hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> Disclaimer: Buffy Summers, Tara Maclay, and any other people or places mentioned in this unofficial fanwork are property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Not mine.

 Buffy watched Tara as she watched Willow, again. 

Willow danced slowly to a fast song with Oz, who was actually smiling for once, while Buffy and Tara shared a table and watched them. Willow and Oz didn't notice either of them, off in a tiny shared universe of their own, but Buffy couldn't look away from the sadness on Tara's face. Unrequited love ached, she knew as well as anybody, but seeing it on the other woman's face hurt Buffy nearly as much

“She loves him, you know,” Buffy murmured quietly into Tara's ear. She smiled gently at the taller girl, trying to take any hurt out of her words. Daydreaming and chasing after fantasies would only hurt Tara in the end, but reality wasn’t always a fun place to live, either.

“I know,” Tara sighed, smiling a little sadly as she watched Willow and Oz dance. “They're good together. Happy.”

“Yeah,” Buffy nodded, still watching Tara. She looked like the definition of bittersweet, hurting over an unrequited love, but far too kind to ever be anything but glad for Willow's happiness. Buffy wanted to see her smile again, give the calm, quiet smile she'd fallen half in love with already, because Buffy had never seen anything more beautiful than Tara's smile. “You'll find someone someday, someone better for you than Willow.”

Tara just nodded, unconvinced, still smiling that same bittersweet smile. “No, seriously, Tara! You’re beyond amazing, and there’s someone perfect out there, just waiting for you to notice them.”

“I believe you, Buffy,” Tara chuckled, looking bemused

“Someday, you’ll look up, and she’ll be right beside you, just waiting for you to notice her.” Tara finally met Buffy’s eyes and what she saw in them must have convinced her, because her smile was real, bright enough to light up the whole Bronze. Buffy felt so glad that she put that smile on Tara’s face that it felt like someone had lit a fire somewhere deep inside of her, warming her all the way to her toes and ears and eyelashes

“Any day now,” Tara agreed

“Yeah,” Buffy grinned widely, slipping her hand into Tara's. “Any day.”  


  
fin.


End file.
